MP9
The is a fully automatic machine pistol featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ERCEFj6XQE&feature=player_detailpage#t=49s Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The gun is very similar to the TMP in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 visually and statistically, with a similar rate of fire, recoil and almost identical reload, but slower, as the player taps the magazine in place after inserting it, most likely implemented to balance the larger magazine capacity. The MP9 has a darker finish and has different iron sights as well; the rear sight is now open as opposed to the TMP's aperture sight in Modern Warfare 2. It is the second machine pistol unlocked in the game. With its high rate of fire, large magazine, moderately fast reload, and moderate, but predictable recoil, it is a very versatile weapon. It actually has the lowest recoil of all machine pistols, making it useful even at mid range combat. However, it has a few downsides; first, it has the slowest switch time of all the Machine Pistols, with a draw time of 0.8 seconds. This means the MP9 cannot be easily be pulled out in a heated firefight, such as when one's primary weapon needs to reload, but one can compensate for this with Sleight of Hand Pro. Secondly, it has very low minimum damage at range, taking 6 shots to kill at longer distances. This is rather rare, however, as the MP9 has significantly higher range than any other machine pistol, and given that the range it is intended to be used on, it will almost never come to that point. One of the main advantages of the MP9 is its headshot multiplier, dealing twice the damage: It's the highest multiplier of any gun, only matched by the Skorpion. It excels in close range encounters as its recoil can easily get it headshots but if facing multiple enemies the extended mags attachment could be useful. The Silencer is also great, as its range is not significantly hampered and will also take out the obstructive muzzle flash and keep the player off the radar. Attachments *Suppressor - Unlocked at weapon level 2. *Akimbo - Unlocked at weapon level 5. *Red Dot Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 7. *Holographic Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 8. *Extended Mags - Unlocked at weapon level 10. Survival Mode The MP9 is available in Survival Mode at level 17 and costs $1500. Gallery MP9 MW3.png|The MP9 in first-person view. MP9 Iron Sights MW3.png|Aiming the down the sights. MP9 Reload MW3.png|Reloading the MP9. MP9 Cocking MW3.png|Cocking the MP9. SAS soldier holding MP9 akimbo MW3.jpg|A SAS soldier holding Akimbo MP9s. Demonstration Trivia *When the player runs with the MP9, they can see that their character holds a magazine in their left hand. *When viewed from third person, the player's hand slightly obscures the barrel of the weapon. *Like the USAS 12 and Skorpion, using this weapon increases the player's sprint time by 75%. *There is a foldable stock on the right side of the MP9, this is better seen while sprinting. *At Call of Duty XP, the Sprint Animation was identical to the TMP from Modern Warfare 2. *When using akimbo the MP9 in the left hand is silent in the wii version. Video Video:Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3 MP9 Suppressed Gameplay of the MP9 with a silencer References Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons Category:Machine Pistols Category:Akimbo Weapons Category:Weapons